


Art: I See Fire

by mekare



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, WIP Big Bang, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Illustration for kikidoesfanfic's story "What We Found in the Fire" where Jaskier is captured and tortured. (No violence in the art itself)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art: I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What we found in the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898884) by [KikiDoesFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiDoesFanfic/pseuds/KikiDoesFanfic). 



> It was a pleasure to do art for this lovely hurt/comfort story which is now completely posted! Go read.


End file.
